The present invention relates to sports gloves, and, in particular, to sports gloves providing wrist protection.
People wear gloves while engaging in various activities such as sports to protect their hands and more effectively control sporting equipment. Due to its physical structure, the wrist area of the hand is prone to injury from excessive bending or stretching. As such, conventional gloves attempt to provide wrist protection mechanisms to protect the wrist against such injuries. Existing sports glove typically include a glove body having a palm portion, a back of hand portion and finger sleeves enclosing a wearer's hand. Such gloves can also include a wristband to be secured about the wearer's wrist to support the wrist.
A disadvantage of existing gloves is that the wrist portion of such gloves does not provide adequate protection against excessive bending or stretching of the wrist. This is because the wrist portion of such gloves must be flexible enough to accommodate normal bending of the wrist. Further, such gloves do not provide any protection against excessive stretching of the wrist. In case of gloves with wristbands, for example, the wristband must remain lose enough around the wearer's wrist to allow blood circulation to the hand and to allow normal bending of the wrist. And, such gloves are frequently not adjustable for comfort or to fit different size hands.
There is, therefore, a need for a sports glove with wrist protection which substantially prevents excessive bending and stretching of the wrist of a wearer. There is also a need for such a glove to accommodate normal bending of the wrist and remain comfortable to wear. There is also a need for such a glove to be adjustable.